Human in Equestria-A bronys life
by Gamesdriver
Summary: A brony (me) is put into equestria and at some point a hero from one of his own fanfictions comes to teach him how to live a good life in equestria but is it as easy as it seams?
1. Chapter 1 the first day in Equestria

**This story is being made at the same time as another so don't expect updates to be often and I also have to deal with being a secret brony at the same time so yea this isn't easy, this is coming to you from the new author, Gamesdriver, enjoy :D**

Chapter 1

_{Earth}_

I was writing a fanfic about a boy named Jack that gets thrown into Equestria and he gets powers (actual fanfic that's the one I'm writing at the same time) and it was called Human in Equestria-how he made friends and then I decided I had writen enough for the day, I went on to youtube to rewatch the sonic Rainboom episode and when Rainbow dash did it my screen went rainbow coulerd and I thought it was a glitch then when I went to look around everything was black, it was just me, my chair my desk and my laptop, I also couldn't move, then I heard a voice, it said "Hello James, I can't see you, I can only hear you, how would you like to go to Equestria? I know you probably don't know what that is bu-"

When I heard her say that it clicked in my mind that either Celestia Luna or Twilight was talking to me but the voise was distorted, "why is your voice distorted?" "huh? Oh that's just because were talkint through a dimensional barrier." "well about going to Equestria, whats the catch?" "You will become a pony and you will work with my friends and I, I will be the only one that knows you come from a different dimension." _'she obviosly doesn't know that I know all about the main 6, this gives me an edge, and what brony in their right mind would deny such a chance.'_ "I accept the offer!" "Now I will not take no for- WHAT?" "I accept the offer." "ooookay then, what would you like to look like?" "I would like to be a pegasus with a dark blue coat and a darker blue mane and tail with a light blue stripe." (basicly a male pegusus version of Twilight with blue to replace purple an the fringe cut off.) "ok, what do you want your pony name to be?" "Hmm… Blue cloud?" "done. You shal arrive soon."

Everything faded back and it was like nothing happened, _'hmm… in the fanfics they go to good to be true it must be my imagination and then it happens, it will happen tonight.'_

The next day

I woke up and saw the sky and I was a pony _'man I have a great edge on these ponys, maybe I have an edge on Celestia?'_ I got up and looked around, I was in Sweet apple acres, _'cr*p if im found by Applejack here she'll-'_ "HEY!" "CRA-" I was knocked back into my dreamy void.

I woke up to a purple unicorn staring at my face. "Hey, are you okay?" "…" I just gave her an annoyed face "sorry, I didn't know where you would end up." _'so she was the voice…'_ "Sorry, I thought you were an apple theif." Said an orange farm pony _'okay, that's Applejack and I've also found Twilight, two down.'_ "It's ok." "Why where you on my farm anyway?" Twilight perked up and said "That was my fault I umm… lets just say that what you did to Rainbowdash I did to him." "oh" _'She must be talking about the episode where applejack takes on all the apples on her own and gets sleepy!'_ "Applejack can you go to the library and wait there, I got spike to get the others but he can't get Rainbow so I'll find her myself."

"Ok, see ya." We went to Rainbows practice area and then I saw a rainbow blur coming at me, "WHAT THE FU-" ***CRASH!*** "Oh hi Twilight." "Hi Rainbow, umm you may want to move," "Why's that?" "mmmph!" "Oh sorry didn't see you there!" "Please don't use me as a target again." "Oh he's a pegusus! Race?" I looked at Twilight and she gave me a look that said 'nope, I'm gonna leave you 4 dead!' Rainbowdash started dragging me away "Twilight! Please!" "Nope!" I mouthed to here 'I can't fly!' she said "So?" Rainbowdash started flying up and dropped me on a cloud "We'll race to that cloud! Ready? GO!" she got there and back in ten seconds flat while I just stood on the cloud. "well? Come on race? What are you to chicken to fly?" "Well I um…" _'SCREW YOU TWILIGHT SPARKLE!'_ "I, I… can't." she shoved me off the cloud and I tilted to land in a hay stack (Assassins creed style :D) "Your lying. All pegasie can fly!" "I can't!" "Twilight can he fly?" "Umm… well… no." "WHAT?!" "he only got here today." "So?" "I mean he is from another dimension." "…" she was parylyzed. "Uuuh Rainbow?" "yeah, I'm fine… I KNOW! I'll teach you to fly!" _'I'm screwed'_

After an hour we finaly got to the library and I knew how to fly but no tricks involved.

"So now that we're here I'll introduce you to-" "Fluttershy, Pinkiepie, Rarity and Spike and Applejack is there to." "Umm… how did you know that?" "I have my sources." "oookay. Lets go in" I went in first. "SURPRIZE!" "GAAH!" I was so shocked that I jumped and hit my head on the doorframe and was knocked out once again. I woke up in the geust room of Twilights how _'how did I not see that coming?'_ the main 6 were there as I sat up and looked around. "Oh umm…" _'this was not expected'_ "Oh your awake, sorry we surprized you but-it-was-your-welcome-party-so-we-had-to-do-it-now-lets-party!" said a hyperactive Pinkiepie, we spent the rest of the day being introduced and partying, then it was time for us all to go to sleep, there was a storm outside, _'oh crap, I hope Twilight doesn't-' _"oh I know, lets have a slumber party!" _'she just did.'_

**And done, hope you enjoyed it and my other story is in the making so please read it and please review, that's all for now this is Gamesdriver sighning off!**


	2. Chapter 2 The slumber party

**Hey it's me Gamesdriver again, if you have a good story with 10k words total (that means add all the chapters up and u get 10k) and it **_**HAS GOT TO BE HiE!**_** Please pm me about it. (HiE=Human in Equestria) and here is the next chapter so enjoy.**

Chapter 2… no sh1t what ya think it's chapter 20? Insert troll face here

_{Equestria}_ Blue clouds P.O.V

They all said yes and I facehoofed _'Screw this I'll sleep in the rain. I don't want a bucking tree to come through a window and most likely break all my ribs.'_

'_That wouldn't hurt thanks to cartoon magic, so just give it a try, anyway you have to, otherwise Twilight will drag you in and lecture you about getting wet and you won't hear the end of it anytime soon.'_

'_good point subconciosnes.'_

'_I'll be there for you in the good and bad times.'_

'… _now you make this sound like a rippoff, shutup.'_

'_shuting up.'_

Twilight started the first game, I just slept on the couch.

I was dreaming of 101 ways to be a troll, I was up to 78 when my face got hit by something, it felt like a pillow.

'_Pillow fight? O come on just let me sleep till tommorow so I can get to the part where something attacks ponyville I rage and get a mysteryos power wich alows me to kick ass like a bad ass and then we go into the usual plot of evil guy blah blah blah fight with shadow side of self and then look bad ass.'_

'_that probably won't happen because the real thing will have some of the predicted atributes from some of the fanfics but you are not gonna go in a usual plot line, you want to be unique right?'_

'_Yeah but I still wanna be bad ass,'_

'_who doesn't?'_

'_good point but I will look bad ass at some point.'_

'_at some point.'_

'_Subconcionse I'll call you Red cloud.'_

'_sounds cool.'_

'_Red, I need advice, how will I survive tonight?'_

'_first of all, move or get hit in 2, 1,'_

'_WAIT WHAT?'_

I feel something hit my face, NOT a pillow, more like a truck.

"mmmph!"

"Oh there you are blue we're having a pillow fight and your going to join in."

"Make me."

'_dude, you just screwed yourself.'_

'_I know red, I know.'_

Rainbowdash bucked me in the stomach. "Will you play?"

"You are so predictable, all of you are." She bucked for my face but I predicted that and I ducked, grabbed her back hooves and threw her, unfortunately she crashed in to the others,

'_shit,' 'fuck,' 'run,' 'agreed.'_

I ran for the door but it glowed purple.

'_your really screwed now.'_

'_I know. Please keep me company while I'm out.'_

'_How couldn't I, we are one and the same.'_

They all charged with pillows and then I flew out the window and came back in through a top window and got pies from the food table,

'_O HELL YEAH!'_

'_ULTIMANTE PIE IN THE FACE TIME!'_

I got Twilight and Pinkie first

'_double kill!'_

I then got Rarity and Fluttershy

'_quad kill!'_

Then I finished off with Applejack and Rainbowdash

'_I dunno what 6 is but I'll say killtrocity!'_

Then they all came for me, this time I got behind a door and slammed it shut, this led to Twilights room, Spike was lying in his bed, "Spike get up and help NOW!" "Whats going on?" "I did pie-in-the-face on them all and now they're out to get me!" "Umm, if you may wanna know Rainbowdash will just come through a window." The window opened _'holy mother of-' _she pulled me away from the door and the others got in and they all dragged me downstairs, "Time for truth or dare!" Twilight said with an evil grin, _'f*ck man, your screwed!' 'I know. Once again.' _Twilight started and pointed at me, "Truth or dare," _'is she forcing this on me? I can't do truth or they will find out about home.'_ "Dare." "I dare you… to go against Pinkie in a drinking contest, take as many shots as you can." _'well here we go, this will hurt in the morning.'_ Pinkie and I sat down at a table and grabbed a shot each and we both drank, 1… 2… 3…

Soon we got to 62… 63… we were both weary, Pinkie fell face first into the table but I put a pie there, "I win!" _'you boss man,' 'lets make a list of boss things we do, 1. Beat Pinkie in a drinking contest,'_ We got back to the Truth or dare and the others were shocked that I beat Pinkie, Pinkie was out for the game because she passed out.

"Okay, my turn," I looked at Twilight with revenge in my eyes, "Truth or dare?" "Truth," _'what about we make her tell the truth about… who she likes most in this room.' _"Who do you like most in this room?" "Well, umm," _'WE GOT HER!' 'TOTALLY!' _"I like… all of you the same." "Wrong answer it has to be who you like the MOST!" "I, I, I'm out." _'2 down.'_ "Rainbowdash, Truth or dare?" "Dare, Dare!" "I dare you to go and let Rarity dress you up in the most tight and itchy suit, and then go outside and roll in the mud and then deal a pie in the face to Twilight." "Fine." I watched her get dressed up and go in the mud, she took it off and got cleaned under a cloud then came in and dealed the pie in the face. _'Boss action 2. Force Rainbow to deal a Pie in the face to Twilight.'_ Rainbow started her turn and later it was just me and Rainbow, "Rainbowdash, Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to stand on that x and don't so much as move until I aply the contents of this bucket." She did so and I poured the goo all over her and she went for another cloud shower, "Blue, Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to be electrocuted." I waited as she put a cloud over me, and hit it, it stung so bad. Thank god for cartoon logic otherwise I would be dead. "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "What stallion do you love?" "I'm out." _'Boss action 3. Beat them all at their own game of truth or dare.'_ "Well I'm going to sleep, night."

The next day

I woke up fuzzy and I saw a blurry purple colour, it cleared and I saw Twilight. _'…?'_ "You have been asleep until lunch, the others went home now get up." _'I can tell this is gonna be a hard day.' 'You said it.'_

**Thankyou for reading and please review and if you have any good HiE fanfics please PM me about them and this is Gamesdriver sighning off.**


	3. Authors note 1

**Sorry that I havn't updated but I can't think strait while doing high school unless it's something Dragon ball or Halo or something like that related so I will bring this story to a halt for now until I have enough good reveiws or enough PMs asking me to continue, however I will continue at some point, in the meantime I will be working on a fanfic called My Little Goku, (Goku will be as he was in episode 1 as in literaly he will have the knowledge he had from the 1****st**** second of it.) Gamesdriver signing off.**


End file.
